Moving on
by Colrath
Summary: A tale of two warriors, long forgotten by their country. With the Du Coutea dynasty in tatters after the disappearance of Marcus and Riven in self-exile from the war, they must move on from their pasts and find their way in the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing fanfiction and any story in a long time. Advice and criticism is appreciated. I know there isn't much to go off but I have a lot of ideas for a second chapter and a long term story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Brief encounters

[Katarina]

Lunchtime at the Institute, painful as ever for Katarina. Unluckily, today she found herself on the Noxian table stuck between her sister and Draven of all people. It's not that Katarina didn't love her Cassiopeia, she was family after all, but having a half-snake half-human sister certainly came with some issues. And as for Draven, well...nobody likes Draven, except from Draven of course. Katarina and other champions alike always commend Darius for putting up with his younger brother and sticking his neck out for him on occasions. Across for her sat Talon, who's eyes gave her sympathy, but she knew he was secretly glad to not be her right now.

It took all of Katarina's strength not to lodge a knife into Draven's skull as he talked endlessly about how great Draven was, but she managed to suffer through lunch. The Sinister Blade gracefully stood up and let out a long sigh before making a move for the exit. She playfully balanced and juggled one of her knives between her fingers, an old habit that Katarina had since being a young assassin, it helped sooth her nerves and kill time if needs be. The knives provided to her by the Institute of War were nothing special, just silver knives which she took upon herself to sharpen.

Fond memories of her training flooded her mind as she played with the knife. One memory that is always crystal clear to her is when she received her first set of blades.

" _Here you go Kat, with these blades you shall serve Noxus and cut down all the enemies of it." Marcus du Couteau stated, handing over the twin runic blades to his young daughter. Katarina received the gift with gleaming innocent eyes, knowing that one day she would serve her father and make him proud._

Katarina's memories came to an abrupt halt she she collided with something or rather someone in the dining hall. Katarina's eyes blurred as the back of her head struck the floor. Her face lit up a dark red, a somewhat similar colour to her hair. A few champions and summoners turned to look at her before realising what had happened, only making her face turn even more red. At the end of her feed stood a tall Noxian woman with silvery white hair. Her crimson eyes stared directly into Katarina's emerald green eyes. Those crimson eyes that looked like they could bare no more pain, no more suffering, they seemed to be remorseful about knocking over The Sinister Blade. Riven outstretched a hand and mumbled a soft "Sorry".

Katarina felt a sudden surge of anger flow through her, she boiled with anger inside of her, Katarina's emerald green eyes lit up with fury and stared directly at Riven.

"Filthy traitor" she spat. The Sinister Blade immediately shunpo'd to her feet and made a hasty exit, leaving Riven shocked and Stunned.

[Riven]

"What is her problem?" Riven pondered to herself. She sat down next to The Will of the Blades, one of the few friends she has acquired in the League. The Ionian table was mostly empty, everybody has already eaten or are too busy meditating, in typical Ionian tradition. As such, nobody really cared if Riven sat at the Ionian table, she was probably more welcome here than the Noxian table. "Why is ever Noxian so hot-headed?" joked Irelia. Riven chuckled and began to eat her food. Irelia followed suit as they eat in silence.

"Traitor". This word held no meaning to Riven any more, she had been labelled with it so many times, how could she care any more? She did not regret leaving all those years ago, some Noxians are merely living in the past, that much was proven if some Ionian champions could accept her. Riven brushed the thought aside, she quickly finished her food and made her way through the huge halls of the Institute to begin her day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I noticed I got my first follower, shout out to that person, made me feel like writing the second chapter. For a part of this I used the official Katarina lore, better use what little they give us right?  
In the last chapter I called Kat's father Marcus, I think I must've gotten that from another Fanfic, I can't remember which but I'm sticking with Marcus.

[Katarina]

The large wooden doors to one of the Institutes many training rooms blew back and Katarina burst her way through. It's for situations like these that there is so many rooms, champions could train alone and in peace. Everybody knew what would happen if Darius ended up training in the same room as Jarvan, many champions just couldn't get along, the Institutes solution to this was to build many rooms. Many, many rooms lined with training dummies, sword racks, and much more. But Katarina didn't want to train right now, she wanted to tear apart poor defenceless dummies. The Sinister blade set to work on a particularly unlucky dummy, quick and deep strikes with her twin runic blades tore it apart in record time.  
"If only people fought more like wooden dummies, my job would be much easier" she joked to herself. Her profession was an art to her, albeit a very dangerous and costly art, she enjoyed it nonetheless. Wood chippings and paint scattered the floor, nobody could tell what once stood before, her anger was placated...for now. Somewhat contempt with her work she sat down to rest her tired muscles on a long mahogany bench lined up against the dark bricked wall. The cool touch of the wall sent a shiver down her spine as she leaned against it. Half-heartedly the Sinister Blade picked up one of the knives and launched it at an unsuspecting dummy. It hit the dummy square in the heart that was marked on with red paint. She smirked, this is what made her what she was, her pinpoint accuracy and sharp reflexes, that is what made her the Sinister Blade, the most successful assassin in Noxus.

Katarina wondered back to what happened earlier, she knew she could be far too angry and get far too flustered, how could she ever call herself a commander in this state. The word flustered rang through Katarina's mind, bouncing off the walls of the inner workings of her brain, it tormented and twisted her, it belittled her as if she was a child. Memories of her days as a commander flashed briefly through her mind. _The task they gave her was aggravatingly simple: assassinate a low-ranking Demacian officer. As she set to her work infiltrating the enemy camp, Katarina discovered an opportunity too tantalizing to pass by – the arrival of a Demacian General. Stalking him to his tent, she quietly dispatched his guards and slit his throat. Pleased with her impressive kill, she disappeared into the night. Katarina's elation faded the next day when her original objective, the Demacian officer, led his forces to ambush unprepared Noxian soldiers. Though the Noxians fought valiantly, they suffered heavy casualties. Furious at her mistake, Katarina set off to complete her original task. Returning to the camp, she spied her now heavily guarded target and realized a stealthy kill was no longer possible. Drawing her blades, Katarina swore the officer would die, no matter the cost. She leapt into battle, unleashing a whirlwind of steel. One by one blades flashed and guards fell, each strike bringing her one step closer to the officer. A final thrown dagger restored her honor. Bloody and bruised, Katarina barely escaped the Demacian forces, and returned to Noxus a changed woman._

It was that event that turned Katarina to an emotionless killer, people would not die needlessly because of her pathetic mistakes, she had to lead and set examples. Katarina's eyes began to tear up. She could not cry, she thought. What would people think of her if they found out? What kind of example for Noxians would she be? Katarina choked back her tears and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her signature black leather jacket. She strengthened herself, and moved a foot in the direction of the door. As she strode closer her assassin senses picked up a faint noise,"footsteps" she cursed. Knowing that nobody could see her like this, she shunpo'd up above to the beams that held the roof high, she would be unseen here in the darkness. This is an assassins true home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where it gets interesting I suppose. Sorry that this took long to publish and it's a bit rushed, I guess I was too busy playing League :p

[Riven]

Riven slowly wondered down the corridor, she didn't have any matches scheduled on Summoners Rift today or any other battlefields, so there was no rush for her today. She was glad to have a day of rest today, a day of rest called for little training, meditation and relaxation, but Riven still needed to train to maintain her body and perfect her fighting style. Despite her enormous runic Zweihander, Riven prides herself on her fast powerful style of fighting, overpowering the enemy in true Noxian fashion whilst wielding a Zweihander with one hand. Riven prides herself on her style and technique, only few champions in the League wield such gigantic swords one-handed, brutish champions like Darius and Garen come to mind.

Eventually Riven found her way to her usual training room, she claimed this one for herself, nobody ever seemed to come here. Riven pushed the large wooden doors apart and entered the room. She laid down her broken sword on the bench beside her, and begun stretching her muscles. Upon stretching her neck, Riven caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, the Exile turned her entire body to see the remains of a training dummy scattered across the floor. "Someone was either really angry or has a grudge against these things" she thought to herself, a slight smirk escaped Riven's lips only to be wiped away instantly as she noticed something else. A long silvery knife protruding from a dummy's heart. The Exile knew who this belonged to, she staggered back as she yanked the kinfe out of the dummy, she had been by these countless times on the Rift.

"Katarina" she whispered softly to herself, holding the knife in the palm of her hand.

"She truly is an angry person." she thought to herself.

"Maybe just very troubled". A frown crept to her lips, followed by a short sigh as the thought came to her mind.

[Katarina]

Luck was not on her side today, the footsteps grew closer as she rest her back against a wooden beam. The doors slowly swung open to reveal a tall Noxian woman, her hair looking ashen grey in the dim light. Katarina studied Riven closely as she entered the room, to ensure she was unaware of her presence. Much to her relief, the Exile seemed completely unaware of her. Katarina's emerald green eyes widened as Riven turned to notice the former dummy spread across the floor, her heartbeat quickened and she reached for her dagger to ensure a sense of safety. Slowly the Sinister Blade calmed down as Riven leisurely began to stretch, seemingly not caring about who was there.

Her heart froze, her entire body stiffened, Riven had surely noticed now. Katarina's sense were on high alert now, she could be seen any moment now. Riven strode over to a particular dummy, with a particular knife belonging to a particular red-headed Noxian assassin. The exile yanked the knife out of the dummy, and held it out in her hand like a child, she held it flat in the palm of her hand. One quiet word escaped Riven's mouth which could only be read as "Katarina". The Sinister Blade felt a warm substance trickling down her hand and onto the beam, she had been gripping her blade way too hard and ended up with a fair amount of blood loss. The blood poured from her hand and formed a small pool on the floor beneath.

"There is no use hiding now" she stated, not caring if Riven saw her now. Gracefully she dropped down into a crouched position on the floor, incredibly unsure of what to expect she lifted her head to lock eyes with the Exile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel like my writing isn't doing this justice, but I'm going to push through a few more chapters. Maybe I'll re-write this in the future.

Tension filled the air as the two champions eyed each other. Katarina looked to cut that tension, increasing her grip on her blade, her eyes sent a deadly venom Riven's way. Riven's expression turned from confused to concerned as she noticed blood dripping from Katarina's hand. The red-head continued to stare at her blade in the hand of the Exile. Noticing her pain, Riven lobbed the knife in the air towards Katarina. She snatched the knife elegantly out of the air and sheathed it into one of her holsters. Riven's broken sword lay a few feet away from her, she did not want to risk a fight with Katarina empty-handed.

Katarina's eyes flared up once more, sensing Riven's weakness she charged at her with lightning fast speed. The exile was not well armoured, she was wearing her usual shoulder guards, tunic and a few bandages around her wrists. A flurry of steel barely missed Riven's cheek, she knew she could not last long without her sword. Katarina had her beaten with speed, although Riven was exceptionally fast considering her strength, she was no match for the Sinister Blade. A few minutes and narrow escapes later, Riven's stamina started to fade, she was slowly losing this fight.

Katarina still had a large amount of energy, in a blindingly fast assault she struck Riven in the wrist, leaving a trail of crimson from her wrist up her forearm. Years of training and suffering had taught Riven to feel no pain, and continue the battle no matter the odds, even if it meant death. Katarina halted for a brief second, she had expected to hear a groan, or any sign of pain. She found no such thing, Riven was staring directly into her eyes, seeing through her as if she wasn't there. The Exile was truly a force to be reckoned with, her eyes looked hollow, a chill shivered down Katarina's spine, her whole body shook.

"Stay back, trai-" she barely managed to speak.

If Katarina had blinked she would have missed it, Riven had launched herself forward, the Sinister blade was frozen in place. What would seem like years of pent up anger and rage was unloaded into one punch, directly into Katarina's stomach.

A lone tear trickled down Katarina's cheek as she fell to the floor as if she bore thousands of weights on her shoulder. She could hardly breath, but the Exile still stood tall in front of her, Katarina had sliced through the bandages she wore, revealing the burns that Riven suffered years ago in Ionia. The burns were now covered in blood and Riven's wrist was a complete mess. Katarina could feel Riven's heavy gaze bearing down on her as she desperately tried to recover. Suddenly Riven made a step for the door, it wouldn't be long before Katarina caught her breath, and the wound she received would need attention soon. The Exile stumbled into the door, leaving it half open, she craned her neck to look back at the defeated assassin, her eyes filled with fury and rage. Riven shook her head slightly feeling pity for her, she parted her lips slightly and let her words echo through the room.

"Traitor..." She paused for a brief moment, closing her eyes.

"You don't know the meaning of the word" she stated, as cold as ice as she made her leave.

Those words stung Katarina for a brief moment, but for once in her life, the fire that burned on in her heart, the fury and rage that helped her murder hundreds of people was extinguished momentarily.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Feel free to point out any mistakes, I feel like there will be a few as I was really tired when writing this. Enjoy!

(Soraka's medical ward)

It wasn't unusual for people to come to Soraka with accidents that needed healing, it also wasn't unusual for Riven to visit for help regarding the burns on her arms. However it was not common for people to burst through her door with blood gushing from their arm, and Soraka couldn't help but feel worried. Within moments of Riven's arrival, Soraka had replaced the bandages on her arm and set her to rest on one of the beds as the bleeding slowed. Soraka could feel a little relaxed as Riven calmed down from her 'accident' and the bleeding slowly came to a halt. One problem still remained, and that was the large cut running down The Exile's wrist. Riven knew the process by now, Soraka would use her powers to seal the wound and nullify as much pain as she could, Riven would of course be left with a scar, but what was one more scar to her? Her entire body is scarred from the war, her wrists especially.

The Starchild moved to Riven's bedside and peeled back the bandages slightly and hovered her hands over the wound. A light green aura emitted from Soraka's hands and soon spread to Riven's arm as the wound slowly began to seal.

"How did this happen?" questioned Soraka. It was only natural to ask how someone would end up with a wound like that. Riven diverted her eyes from Soraka and sluggishly looked around the room.

"Training accident" The Exile quietly mumbled.

Soraka worryingly looked into the Exile's eyes, questioning the validity of that statement, Soraka knew that a blade of Riven's size could not cause such a precise wound and she certainly knew that Riven would never miss-handle her blade and somehow inflict pain on herself. The Starchild let out a long sigh as the wound eventually sealed, sure enough it left a long scar across Riven's arm, but timed could heal all wounds. The Exile risked another glance at Soraka and she was sure enough met with a betrayed gaze. Of course Riven felt bad for lying to her, but the Starchild knew not to press any further, she just bowed her head and left to carry on with her usual medical

practices.

A healing from Soraka meant that she would have to stay overnight in case of any side effects from the magic used. Traces of moonlight shone through the windows into the room turning Riven's ashen grey hair into a silvery white as the later hours of the day grew nearer. The Exile rested her head on the pillow, her hair blending in ever so slightly, she closed her eyes and awaited the sweet release of sleep.

(Around midnight, the corridor outside of Soraka's room)

A certain aura filled the corridor that could only be described as loneliness, maybe even despair. Katarina sat with her back against the wall, knees to her chest and head on her knees. Nobody had ever seen her like this, except from Casseopeia, but that was only natural between sisters. The Sinister Blade knew she couldn't enter the room while Riven was still in there, it would probably result in another conflict, and she certainly wasn't in the correct state to deal with poor Starchild had just finished her night shift, but her night of work was not yet over. She closed the doors to her ward and nearly stumbled over the young assassin. Soraka's confused gaze was met with tired bloodshot eyes from the Noxian, she let out a inaudible sigh, turned around gesturing Katarina to follow her and opened the doors once again.

(Katarina)

The Sinister blade could barely bring herself to her feet, a combination of exhaustion and a fair amount blood loss urged Soraka to guide her to a bed.

She could not care less about the incident earlier right now, she cared about being treated and then resting. Katarina's eyes blinked open when Soraka began wrapping her hand in bandages, the pain stung for a while and Soraka remained silent too. Katarina pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She looked wearily at the Starchild and a small smile escaped her lips to show her appreciation to her. The healer simply bowed in respect and made her way to the exit. Katarina did not need to stay overnight, her hand would heal naturally, but there was no way she was making it back to her room. Soraka blew out the last of the candles and exited through the doors, only a small amount of moonlight lit up the room. The Sinister Blade rested her head on the pillow provided for her, as she closed her eyes she caught a glimpse of something shining in the moonlight. Katarina blinked for a second and realised that Riven had not left this room. It was amusing to her how one of Noxus' most powerful soldiers could look so peaceful and innocent. Riven lay on her side facing away from Katarina, she was truly a sight to behold, her ashen her lit up in the moonlight.

"What on Runeterra am I thinking?' She asked herself. She did not know, but right now she could not seem to care less. What she cared about now was rest, and a night of it was sure to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Is there a way to reply to reviews? Or do I have to reply in here?

(Riven) (Soraka's ward)

The young warrior woke up from her slumber in the early hours of the morning, she yawned as she removed the sheets from over her head whilst simultaneously stretching her arms. The Exile physically and emotionally jumped at the sight of the red headed assassin in the next bed across from her. A light chuckle could be heard from across the room, Soraka was giggling at Riven's lack of comfort with Katarina. The Starchild cleared her throat after laughing for a while,

"She came in, after you" she stated clearly.

Riven momentarily panicked, she had misunderstood what Soraka had meant.

"After me?" She asked, trying not to sound too nervous.

Riven panicked even harder as she heard a groaning sound coming from Katarina's bed, unsure of what to do, she jumped up from her bed and bolted through the doors like a child running from trouble. In a sense that's how she felt about Katarina and Noxus in general, although she doesn't have to answer to Noxus, she was after all and independent champion, but she couldn't help but feel the resentment shown to her by other Noxian champions. As such she felt the need to avoid Katarina just now, and probably will continue to do so. The Exile wandered off down the corridor's of the institute, it would soon enough be time for breakfast and her stomach was busy scolding her for not eating much yesterday.

(Dining hall)

Riven eventually made her way for breakfast, she was a simple person in comparison to most champions here, so the simple food provided by the institute suited her quite well. Today she was unfortunate to get stuck behind Kog'maw in the line for breakfast. Kog'maw of course known as the 'Mouth of the Abyss' eat an obsurd amount of food on a daily basis, and it still shocked her that he was let out of his dungeon to come here to eat. On the other hand, Kog'maw was at his least dangerous whilst eating, it at least prevented him from eating champions, Riven could not count the times Kog'maw's acid had burnt her on the rift, so it was only natural to want to avoid it in real life. Kog'maw waddled away with a huge stack of plates which se seemed to have no right to carry, he somewhat bared a resemblance to Jinx hauling around her huge arsenal with her tiny arms.

Speaking of the Loose Cannon, she must have annoyed the pink haired Enforcer and was busy trying not to be pummelled into a table and the rest of the Piltover table seemed not to bat an eyelid. Riven cracked a smile when Caitlyn looked around hopelessly as her partner chased Jinx round the table. She made her way to her normal seat and sat down to be immediately greeted by Lee-sin, he simply bowed his head and Riven returned the gesture.

"Do you make it a habit of getting into fight?' the monk asked with a concerned look on his face. She thought about what he said for a second,

" I think it's that other people have a habit of starting fights with me" she replied, the Blind Monk smiled briefly and the table went back to silence. The silence at the Ionian table frequently unnerved Riven, she always wondered if she somewhat caused it, but Irelia had assured her several times that most Ionian champions don't converse much at meals. It made sense after all, the Ionians here never showed much hostility to anybody, and she was no exception.

(Katarina)

For once in a very long time the assasin had managed to sleep well, she had slept like a baby in fact. As a result, her body was incredibly stiff, Katarina stretched and struggled through the bed sheets that had trapped her. On the other side of the room, she thought she heard a scurry of feet followed by a loud slam of a door. Slowly her vision became more clear as she rubbed her eyes thoroughly, as her vision cleared she saw a quick flash of silver escape the doors. Katarina's heart quickened as she remembered what happened last night, what she had thought of Riven. Part of her wanted Riven to stay, she was feeling awfully more peaceful since yesterday, and it didn't sit well with her. Another thing that didn't sit well with her is that she admired Riven for suffering through what she did, she didn't blame Riven for leaving Noxus, even though she did give her a hard time for it, that was mostly because everybody else did. Either way she felt bad for what happened yesterday, even that surprised Katarina, it wasn't like the Sinister Blade to feel bad for her actions. There even was a slight feeling of regret inside of her, maybe Riven had been put through enough.

After an hour or so of thinking whilst Soraka carried out her many tasks, Katarina decided to apologise to Riven. She did not know how, she did not know when, but one day she would. That much she was sure of.

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay on this one, it was half written for the longest time. This might not even be done, but that's for future me to decide.


	7. Chapter 7

(Katarina)

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift" the announcer boomed over the magic realm. Katarina and the other 9 champions crashed onto the summoning platforms and proceeded to get acquainted before the match started. The summoners had chosen her to play in mid lane this game, Renekton in the top lane, Nocturne in the jungle and Varus alongside Thresh in the bottom lane. It would seem that the summoners had created a rather menacing team and she felt rather sorry for the opposing team. Speaking of the opposing team, the minions were now trekking down the lanes and her opponent had not yet showed. The Sinister Blade hoped for a somewhat easier opponent than usual, it would make it easier considering how puzzled her brain was in the past day or so. It did not take much longer for her opponent to reveal themselves, a razor shuriken flew from the nearest bush and slightly missed her face. Katarina let out a long sigh internally, she was to face The Master of Shadows, Zed. Zed was renowned for being a highly skilled assassin in mid lane, and he was sure not going to give Katarina an easy time.

For the majority of the game, Katarina would block off her mental link with her summoner and disregard their words, however it was quite important to know who else she would be facing in the match. The summoners eventually finished communicating their information, the enemy bot lane was Ashe paired with Braum, Zed of course in mid lane, Vi in the jungle and finally Riven in the top lane. It wasn't wise of Katarina to stand and think for too long, Zed wasted no time in hurling projectiles at her. She thought more about Riven being on the enemy team, unfortunately the Exile was facing one of her tougher opponents, Renekton was known for dominating the top lane, and Riven often fell victim to him. Eventually the Sinister Blade focused on her own lane, which helped the laning phase a lot. The lane mainly consisted of the two assassins throwing things at each other, no interaction came from the junglers either, their focus remained on the bottom lane and in the jungle.

It came to that all important time in the game where Zed would try and kill his opponent. Luckily Katarina and most mid laners knew of this strategy and aimed to prepare for it. Zed took a large stride forward into his minions, Katarina took a step back stumbling into hers and nearly tripping. She panicked momentarily and Zed saw this as his moment to strike. The Sinister Blade cursed to herself mentally as Zed disappeared leaving a shadow of himself behind. The Master of Shadows appeared directly behind the Sinister Blade, she spun on her feet instantly to face him, his heavy breathing audible through his metal helmet. Zed then disappeared again, leaving another shadow before laughing his signature laugh. Katarina had studied this technique several times, Zed seemed to use a significant amount of energy after displacing two living shadows.

This was her moment to strike.

Katarina shunpo'd immediately behind Zed before unleashing a flurry of steel blades as she spun around on the spot. Zed's armor was not designed to take this kind of punishment. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Zed threw a razor shuriken aimed for Katarina. The original shuriken missed, but a mimicked shuriken from one of the shadows landed a deep cut into Katarina's side. The Sinister Blade remained relentless and continued launching steel blades into the assassin, the wound was not enough to take her down and shortly after her opponent collapsed to the ground. All life disappeared from his body, Katarina returned to the safety of her tower and her summoner started to channel the recall teleportation. Strangely enough she hadn't heard the announcer announce first blood, nonetheless she returned to her teams fountain to spend her well-earned gold. Upon arriving she was greeted with the Butcher of the Sands angrily shouting and snarling to himself.

Katarina's summoner communicated to her that the Exile had turned the tables on Renekton and had slain him for first blood.

"This is proving to be an interesting game" she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm thinking about writing another fic alongside this story, if you have any suggestions for the champion(s) please let me know, I don't have much in mind as of now.

(Riven)

"Bastard, nearly got me" Riven swore under her breath whilst stumbling away from Renekton's lifeless corpse. She took a moment to steady herself before her summoner began channelling the recall spell.

"An ally has been slain!" the announcer echoed throughout the rift, and the words rung in Riven's ears for a moment. Riven shook her head as she appeared on her team's spawn fountain, she could never quite get used to the nausea from teleportation, no matter how many times she suffers through it. She was visibly shaking from her encounter with Renekton, few people had the advantage of him, and she was not one of them. Riven writhed as she felt her wounds from her fight stitch together by the healing powers from the fountain. Nobody had gotten used to that feeling yet, even some of the more godly champions despised the feeling that magical healing brought upon them.

Vi, clearly able to see her discomfort, walked over to her and patted on her back, trying to comfort her. Riven stood slightly hunched over with her hands on her knees, desperately trying not to throw up. The Enforcer had just came back from clearing the jungle, something Riven imagined would severely bore Vi, Vi was a brawler, however she was rarely ever chosen to fight in top lane. The pink haired bruiser stepped off of the fountain,

"Let's head up top" Vi said as she strode off down the dirt path. Vi had a look on her face, it was the 'I'm going to beat the crap out of your lane opponent' face. Riven let loose a small grin and jogged off down the path to follow Vi.

The Exile finally caught up to her, Vi could shift fairly quickly if it meant she could fight. She was behind Riven's tower, just out of sight of Renekton who was busy taking his fury out on the minions. Riven nodded Vi's way as she approached the tower, she guessed that the plan was to bait Renekton and she was right. She took up a defensive stance near the back line of her minions, Riven looked poised and ready to take on anybody, with one hand on her sword and one hand blocking her mid section. Surely enough Renekton attacked like he always did, he charged head on through the minion wave, the Butcher of the Sands lunged forward with his circular blade. A clash of steel brought a ringing sound to Riven's ears, the force of Renekton's attack would have knocked her back if not for her digging her feet into the ground. Again, Renekton lunged in a circular motion, clashing blades with the Exile, who was visually struggling to hold his attacks. He was much stronger than her, and Riven knew it, she tried to divert her eyes as Renekton stared directly at her .Renekton bore his teeth and laughed, his scaly body jumping slightly, his eyes quickly diverted to something. It was Vi.

"Fuck you, you oversized scaly bastard" was all Riven heard, before Vi came flying past her at lightning speed, her hextech gauntlet lit up bright red, which could only mean Renekton was about to have a bad time. Vi slammed into him at full force, even the Butcher of the Sands had a look of fear in his eyes, he immediately crashed to the floor and slid back a few metres. Seeing this as her opportunity, Vi got up and ran towards Renekton and attempted to hold him down, breaking a few bones in the process. The Exile took a deep breath and attempted to summon forth the runic energy in her blade, the broken blade begun glowing dark green. Riven's eyes became a darker shade of crimson as the blade glowed even brighter, suddenly the other half of the Exile's broken blade apparated before her, the two pieces joined together to form her original zweihander.

"Finally gearing up to fight, huh?" Vi exclaimed as she dodged a punch from Renekton. Riven walked over hastily, her eyes not leaving Renekton's, he was weak from fighting Vi, so he could not be ready to dodge her finishing move.

Riven leapt forward and unleashed all of her power and anger in one single Ki burst, she let out an agonizing scream at the same time. An obsurd amount of energy left her blade and flew like the wind towards Renekton, Vi quickly noticed that she didn't want to get hit with that and rolled out of the way of Renekton.

The energy from her blade slashed Renekton's body in several paces, causing a severe amount of bleeding.

It was safe to say that he wasn't alive, and that he be would even more furious when he is resurrected on the fountain soon. Vi rolled over to face Riven, she laughed before she extended a hand, Riven helped her off the dirt floor and begun laughing too. She chuckled for a while at the Enforcer covered in dirt, she managed to thank Vi for her help whilst she helplessly giggled.

"Anytime" Vi said as she waved and ran off into the jungle. Riven waved back as her summoner begun channelling her recall.

A/N: Fuck Renekton, can you guess which champion I used to main? :D


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: left;"A/N: It's been so long since I've updated(sorry), this not entirely finished but I felt like I needed to upload something. Reviews/follows much appreciated as / br / (Katarina )br / br / Katarina's eye's glanced over Nocturne waiting patiently in the bush for his moment to strike. She took a brief pause to ponder whether or not Nocturne even has a gender, the Sinister Blade did her best to hide her grin as Nocturne glared menacingly at her. The assassin took a moment to compose herself and let her senses kick in, her victim was in her sights. Nocturne gave what she assumed was supposed to be a signal, Katarina drew her twin blades to her side and signalled to Nocturne she was / br / The Rift turned dark, Nocturne had cast his signature spell and had begun flying at tremendous speed toward Riven. Katarina made haste and settled into a sprint towards the enemy. Nocturne had covered a significant amount of ground and was almost within striking range of Riven, at that moment the world began to slow down for Katarina, she caught her first real glance of the Exile. Her short, almost pure white hair covered her left eye, her head was down, her eyes looking toward the floor, almost as if she was accepting her death. Nocturne saw his opportunity when he reached striking range and lunged forward with a single handed. br / br / Effortlessly, Riven parried his attack and drew her broken blade immediately. She raised her head and looked toward the Nocturne who had been knocked to the ground by the moment of his attack. Riven shook her head and stepped toward the seemingly dazed Nocturne struggling on the floor. The Exile raised her sword with her hand with the hilt pointing toward the sky, Riven held her eyes shut and lodged the broken zweihander into Nocturne's / br / "An ally has been slain", the words rung through Katarina's brain, she was stood still watching her ally die before her. Her head begun pounding from the mental pain she was putting herself through. Riven had turned her back on her and begun walking toward her tower. The Sinister Blade felt a flare of anger fill her body, s he drew a knife from one of her leg holsters and stared intently at / She screamed at the top of her lungs,br / "Hey traitor! Never turn your back on your superior!". br / Riven slowly spun around and shrugged her shoulders,br / "Do you really intend to fight me like that?" Riven / Katarina squirmed under her Riven's gaze judging her, she straightened her stance and held her knife more / Riven took a step forward and grinned slightly, Katarina's senses heightened / "You and I know fine well you're in no position to fight me, never mind command me about" Riven said / Katarina's eye's burned with anger, even know she knew what Riven was saying was true, her pride would never allow / "You don't have to carry that burden forever", those words were enough to send Katarina over the edge". Out of sheer anger she launched a knife straight for Riven, the Exile didn't even bother dodging, it stuck straight into her shoulder / "Have it your way then...commander" chuckled Riven. The Exile sheathed her sword assumed a fighting stance a foot or two away from Katarina. br / br / Katarina wasn't sure who landed the first blow, but she was sure a fist-fight to the death with Riven was not a good idea. Not only was Riven much stronger but she was a warrior who was suited for these kinds of fights. The Sinister Blade had taken several blows to her head and upper body, even Riven looked slightly dazed herself. Katarina eventually hit the dirt ground after a strong punch to her cheek. Riven stumbled with great difficulty to reach the assassin and straddled her waist, with a knife by her side this could not end well for / br / A/N: This may not be the right chapter number, have the right format or even follow on from the right place, if not please be patient and I'll fix /br /p 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This seems to be shorter than the rest because I reached a character cap on my phone o.O

(Riven)

Riven thought she better end this quick, the was still raging on Summoners Rift and those two were still brawling. She was sat upon a semi conscious Katarina with little way for the redhead to escape. The Exile's dark crimson eye's wandered around the young assassin,  
"She's still beautiful even after I've beaten the chap out of her", she mentally joked to herself.  
"Lucky bitch" she mumbled to herself, quiet enough to be unheard. One of Katarina's knives was just an arms length away, if Riven wanted to end this quickly and not in a brutal fashion she would need to grab it.  
The white haired woman blushed as she took a last look at Katarina before reaching over for the knife. Maybe it was wise to have kept a closer eye on the tricky assassin...  
*thud*  
One of Katarina's black boots sunk into the side of Riven's head, barely conscious she rolled over trying to steady herself. But she had already made a fatal mistake against one of Noxus' most proud assassins. For a moment Riven felt severe pain in both arms before absolute nothingness, her vision wavered before eventually focusing as she tilted her head to realise Katarina had now reversed the position from moments ago.  
"Thought you might've had me there, Riv" Katarina laughed  
"Riv? If you're trying to patronise me you can do a lot better than that" spat Riven.  
It was no use trying to move, her arms seemed to be broken and in she was in no position to turn the tables. It was now Katarina's turn to toy with her prey.

(Katarina)

Every limb of Katarina's was in severe pain, not sure to mention the pounding headache she received, but she wanted to savour this moment. She had placed herself on top of Riven's abdomen to ensure she couldn't fight back, all Riven could do was sit and watch as her life slowly slipped away. Suddenly the Sinister Blade received a message from her summoner, the order was to stall the fight until the rest of her team could annihilate the enemy nexus, she assumed that her team did not want Riven to even respawn to defend her nexus. The poor woman underneath Katarina looked around tirelessly, looking ever so bored. Maybe that wasn't the wisest ideas from Riven, Katarina clearly felt insulted and brought her right hand down across Riven's cheek, leaving a bright red hand print. It was no use punching her, she didn't have the energy nor did it seem worth it since she had already won.

She could feel the white haired woman squirming underneath her, Riven had her head turned to the side and it seemed that her entire face had turned a dark red colour to make beautiful contrast with her hair. Katarina let out a devilish grin before guiding Riven's head to face her. She took one look of the Exile and felt a pang in her chest, she had never seen this expression from Riven before, she looked embarrassed and genuinely sorry. Katarina was cruel sometimes, but she knew better than to toy with the Exile even further, that would ensure a painful death in their next encounter. But she couldn't escape this pain in her chest, now Katarina felt genuinely sorry, how she had grown soft over the years. She felt an urge to close the distance between her and her former soldier, she shifted her backside down to Riven's hips and leaned forward to face her. The contact of skin sent Katarina's brain wild, she would have to scold herself later for this, but right now she couldn't care less. Riven did not seem uncomfortable with this in the slightest, locking eye's with Katarina the entire time. She noticed the Exile's face turn crimson once again as her eyes crept away from Katarina's. The assassin eventually brought herself face to face with Riven, only a few inches away, the Exile's crimson eye's matched beautifully with her face as she realised what was about to happen, yet she showed no sign of resistance.  
The urge brought Katarina closer and closer to the other woman, her long red hair fell elegantly onto Riven's forehead as she grow closer. Closer. Closer.  
"Victory" the announcer boomed over the Rift.


	11. Chapter 11

(Katarina)

Katarina for once wasn't furious about anyone or anything . She was just baffled by her own actions and lack of reasoning. She had never really felt like this before, was she I'll or something?

The redhead sat with her back against favourite Taiga tree near the Freljordian section of the institute. It was approaching winter time at the institute and the thin layer of snow upon the trees made them look beautiful as ever. The assassin would normally stand out in snow in her black leather, but she sat just hidden underneath the bottom layer of branches just barely able to see outwards. Perfect, she thought.

Normally Katarina despised the snow, but today she just kind of accepted it, she didn't feel anger, not even the slightest bit. She just felt confused more than anything, maybe even little depressed, the beautiful redheaded assassin watched the world go by under her little tree, she really did feel pathetic. Her body felt heavy but not from exhaustion, she made herself look like a complete idiot and she had lost the will to live for today.

The Noxian section of the institute was not far from her position, maybe she could have called it a day .Nothing interesting ever seemed to pass her in those few hours, or maybe nothing seemed interesting anymore. Maybe she has spoke, or rather thought too soon. A certain ashen haired Noxian came strolling on by, the warrior looked rather timid in the snow, her hair dancing and everlasting dance with the chilly winter wind. The exile walked with her eyes fixated on her destination, Katarina could only imagine she was heading back to her room. The exile also strode with one hand gripping her other arm which undoubtedly was the one Katarina injured, Riven was probably feeling some after effects from Soraka healing and the weather was not helping the matter.

At that moment the Sinister Blade felt a slight pang in her chest.

Fuck. This day was not her day.

A/N: This chapter is super short and sorry it took so long, I've been busy with work and feeling pretty uninspired as you can probably tell. Nevertheless thanks for reading this chapter, it's much appreciated


End file.
